1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemically amplified photosensitive resin composition and a method for producing a resist pattern using the chemically amplified photosensitive resin composition.
2. Background Art
In recent years, high density packaging technologies have progressed in semiconductor packages along with downsizing electronics devices, and the increase in package density has been developed on the basis of mounting multi-pin thin film in packages, miniaturizing of package size, two-dimensional packaging technologies in flip-tip systems or three-dimensional packaging technologies. In these types of high density packaging techniques, connecting terminals, including protruding electrodes (mounting terminals) such as bumps that protrude above the package, or metal posts or the like that connect rewiring extending from peripheral terminals on the wafer with the mounting terminals, are disposed on the surface of the substrate with high precision.
As a method for forming the protruding electrodes or metal posts as described above, a method in which a thick film, for example, a film having a film thickness of 30 μm or more is formed on a surface to be processed on a substrate by spin coating, and then a predetermined portion in the film is selectively removed to pattern the film, and a conductor such as copper is embedded into an area in the film from which the film is removed by plating, and then the surrounding film is removed is known. As a composition for forming such a thick film having a large film thickness on a substrate, a chemically amplified photosensitive resin composition for a thick film, including at least a resin solubilized in alkali under the action of an acid, and an acid generator has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-163949).